Swapping Wives: Alternate
by VampGurlKisses
Summary: (Spin-off to the story Swapping Wives) Bella, Emmett & Jasper are thrown into the real world of twilight as supernaturals they never knew existed. When Bella's dream friend shows up to help her get back to her universe, will they want to go back or will they want to combine the worlds they live in and make a rapture in reality?
1. Chapter 1

_Which is the true reality?_

_Is it mine, or is it yours?_

_Which one is the copy, which one is real?_

_Am I alive or am I dead?_

_Am I an imagination in your mind?_

_Am I insane?_

_Or can two universes truly exist?_

_By VampGurlKisses_

* * *

**Swapping Wives: _Alternate_**

**_A/N: This is a spin-off of Swapping Wives & Swapping Wives: Insanity starting off on Chapter 6: Agreed of Insanity. I advice anyone to read those two stories before going to this one._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Switched**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Edward and I had just made a deal with Jasper before going to bed.

We tucked the kids in and went to our respective rooms. I went to bed feeling weird, it wasn't Jasper. It was something else. deep within me.

I felt as if something would happen if I closed my eyes, however I could not fight sleep.

When I opened my eyes, the roof above me was now the same as the one I fell asleep to. The bed felt different, I felt cold, too cold. It was something that shouldn't be. I sat up slowly, I turned my head to see Edward, in my bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed pushing myself away from him. Why the fuck was he so cold?

"Bella? What's with the sudden vulgar language?" he asked. I tried to control my breath as I looked at him, he was pale, super pale. Now, Edward Masen had always been pale but this was beyond it, even for me. I'm the palest person I know! He looks like freaking marble! my eyes trailed up to his face that was a little _too _perfect and then to his, weird as fuck golden eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said, completely ignoring his question.

"What do you mean? Love, are you alright?" he asked making me want to scream in horror.

"Why are you calling me love?! I am not your love! I haven't been your love since high school!" I shrieked, "Where are the kids? Some weird shit has happened!" I said bolting off the bed, but what do you know? I tripped.

Edward was suddenly by my side making me scream and push against the door. "W-w-w-w-what? How?" I could feel myself hyperventilate. Why was he so fast?

I was about to ask when I heard a sweet, sweet familiar voice that I had desperately missed.

"Rosalie?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I heard Emmett scream, I bolted up and pulled the door open.

"Emmett?!" I swear I could cry myself a river, with all the shit I've seen already, I finally get my Emmett.

"Carlisle! I think something is wrong with Bella!" I heard Edward yell from behind me but I continued looking for the room Emmett was in. This place was weird, dangerous, even more dangerous than Jasper's. At least with Jasper I knew what I was getting into. Here Edward was acting weird and there was Dr. Carlisle. Oh god, what is this shit?

I saw a door swing open and I prayed it was Emmett, but to my horror it was Jasper. The same Jasper with that same sadistic smirk on his face. He looked at me and then to Edward with confusion. I guess his looks made him question reality as well.

"Edward? Are you okay?" He asked, I was surprised at his concern. Though the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Edward was his doctor, he loses his doctor and something bad happens to him; there is no healing. He'll be dead.

"Yes, Bella is just freaking ou-" He was cut off by a door opening and slamming behind me. I spun around to see my darling Emmett.

"Oh thank god!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay.." he whispered as the door opened again revealing Rosalie. I blinked looking at her, why were Emmett and Rosalie in a room alone together?

"Emmett?! Why the hell are your hands all over Bella?!" She yelled going to pull me off but Emmett growled. I mean he seriously fucking growled, in an animalistic way.

Rosalie flinched back, looking at him in confusion as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Something isn't right." Edward said, "Emmett's thoughts aren't right."

"What the fuck do you mean my thoughts aren't right? You're a doctor not a damn mind reader Edward!" Emmett said, stepping back with my in his arms.

"What is the last thing you remember Emmett?" Edward asked slowly, the more out of whack this was the more worried I grew.

"I said goodnight to Charlie and James, then went to bed." He said. Edward nodded and turned towards Rosalie. "These aren't our Bella and Emmett, Rose. Emmett's thoughts match exactly what he just said. He said goodnight to Charlie and a very human and alive James." His attention flickered to Emmett's eyes. "And apparently Emmett is human too, but that can't be right...his growl.." he trailed off in thought

Emmett placed me down and pushed my behind him. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Obviously not home." Jasper said, still with that stupid smirk! "No one asked your kidnapping murdering ass!" Emmett growled making me tighten my hands around his shirt to calm him.

Rosalie looked at Emmett once more before walking towards the stairs. "If these aren't ours, we have to talk to Carlisle and get them back to wherever they're from." she whispered walking down the stairs. Once Jasper and Emmett were done with their little glare down we followed her.


	2. Chapter 2: A major headache

**Swapping Wives: **_**Alternate**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! As I was thinking about Bella's ties to the vampire diaries part of the story; I actually thought of something cool to happen. Though it won't be the same in the main story, it will be enjoyable, but let's just say it would be fuck awesome if this was canon.**_

_**P.S I had this typed up days ago but I never got around to updating it but :D I have my ACT test tomorrow! Wish me luck!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A major headache**

* * *

**Bella**

* * *

Emmett and I sat next to each other across from the Cullens and Jasper. We had this really long discussion about what happened and where we're from.

That was, after Dr. Cullen checked me out to make sure I wasn't going crazy, much to my dismay. I didn't plan him for questioning me, but when I and two other people are saying the same thing. Come on man.

"So, you three are from an alternate universe, correct?" asked Dr. Cullen— I mean Carlisle. According to Edward's mind reading and Carlisle's smarts, we found out that their Bella, Emmett and Jasper had taken our places in our world while we had taken theirs, for what reason we haven't found out yet. I was worried at first about how they would take everything but I had faith in our Edward, I knew he would take care of the situation on the other side.

However it did concern me when we found out that Emmett and Jasper are half vampire. Carlisle said that due to the switch, Emmett and Jasper had some vampire tendencies but were mostly human, while their Emmett and Jasper would have human tendencies – eating, sleeping, etc. – but still be vampires.

I, fortunately, stayed human. I looked exactly the same.

"Yep," Jasper said grinning over at Carlisle "In our world, I killed you." he said turning his head and pointing at Alice. Was it wrong I didn't like being in the same room as her? I mean, yeah this is a whole different Alice, and the Alice from my world is dead. However, despite Alice's vampire look, she still looked a lot like our Alice. From the few seconds I have met her, she acted like our Alice. The pain of Alice's betrayal was still there. "And I was married to Bella until," He said turning to Emmett and I. "That idiot came and took her from me. Honestly, I have no idea how the Jasper of this universe could even stand you if Bella was right there." He said looking back at Alice whose face remained emotionless towards his insult. It killed me, even in an alternate universe, Jasper couldn't let it go.

"If you kept it in your pants she wouldn't have come to me!" Emmett growled, I sighed placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Edward looked to Jasper before cringing "He's somewhat telling the truth Carlisle. They were married, and he did kill Alice. His thoughts, if I could throw up I would." Edward said, "However, Emmett is also right. Jasper kept betraying Bella and so she moved on." He said, getting a grin from Emmett and a growl from Jasper.

"Oddly enough, just like our Bella, I cannot read your mind." Edward said, bringing my full attention to him.

"So something's wrong with my brain?" I asked, making Edward chuckle. "Funny, she said the same thing" He said.

I kind of felt bad for Edward. Here was I, looking like his Bella, same heritage as Bella and all, and I'm in Emmett's arms. The man he called brother. Though we weren't the same people, I still felt bad. It must have hurt his heart to watch it. I bet it hurt even more for Rosalie who has been with her Emmett for years.

"Nothing is wrong with your mind. It's just something that I've never been able to do." He explained. Alice made a huffing noise turning our attention to her. "That's weird. I can't see Bella's future. She's human so I should be able to see it." She said.

"It's probably because Jasper and Emmett are in her future, and here they are hybrids." Carlisle explained. "That must be it." She agreed.

"Well, now that we are over that, you're supernatural now and in a different universe…" Jasper trailed off before blurring out of his seat. I tried to follow him with my eyes but, that was made to be impossible until he tackled Emmett over the couch and out of the front door.

"It's time for us to settle this!" he growled, the Cullens and I ran outside. I went to try to pull them apart but Esme held me back. "You're human, they're not. Let Carlisle and Edward handle this." She told me.

Human or not I would not let that asshole hurt my Emmett. I turned back around picked up a rock, throwing it at Jasper. It got his attention but it turned his attention completely to me. His eyes were pitch black as he growled. I shuddered and moved backwards. He blurred over, Esme and Alice moved to stop him, but for some reason he was faster.

He was almost in front of me, when on instinct I threw my hands up to protect myself and yelled, "STOP!" I heard Jasper cry out in pain. I lowered my arms down to see him kneeling on the ground holding his head.

"Agh! Stop! Bella, Stop damn it!" He cried as he curls up in pain, gripping his head.

I gasped as a wave of power washed over me. "I-I don't know how! I don't know what I'm doing!" I breathed out. All I wanted was to hurt him for trying to hurt Emmett, for hurting him for all he's done. I didn't want to kill him, would this kill him?

This was just too much, I was supposed to be human and I'm giving Jasper a fucking migraine?!

Jasper breathed, looking at me with his golden eyes. "Thank you…" He muttered before closing his eyes. "It was like my brain was exploding…"

Carlisle walked over to Jasper and helped him up. "It seems as if we were wrong about you Bella." He said as his eyes connected with mine. "Our Bella wasn't able to do that. This creates a completely new theory, Bella, you may belong here."


End file.
